She Plays the Piano
by mangafangirl
Summary: A cute fic about Starfire learning to play the piano. It sounds like a oneshot, but it's definetly not. Come, read, and learn about the beauty of the piano! Has some RxS in it, you should like it!
1. Getting to Know You

* * *

**Hey, all! So I hope that some of you have been re ading my latest Avatar story,a dn if not, I'm mangafangirl, and I hope to have more stories out or finished soon. This is a story that I have been working on and hope to give only the best to my viewers! So thanks for picking this page, and I hope you love "She plays the Piano".

* * *

**

It was morning in Titans Tower. Raven was reading on the couch, Robin was looking up crime files, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing with a gigantic ball of silly putty.

"Over here, man!"

"Dude, give it!"

"Gotta catch me first, you grass stain!"

"Would you two just knock it off?"

"Chill out, Raven, its just a game."

Yes, just a typical morning in Titans Tower.

Starfire flew into the room and hugged Robin at the computer. "Good morning, Robin! What is for the breakfast?"

"Your holding me too tight!" he cried. Starfire looked down and realized that she had lifted poor Robin off of the floor, and had proceeded to crushing his liver. "Oh, I am sorry!" She set him back in his chair.

"No problem." he said. "There might still be some eggs and ham in the fridge, next to the tofu." Starfire scavenged through the fridge, and indeed did find the scrambled eggs and slices of ham left. She set them in the microwave for 2 minutes.

"Dude, watch out below!" That was all she had heard before having the ball of silly putty smack her right in the face. And that stuff really stung.

"What is that?" she demanded to know, eyes glowing green. "It's silly putty! See?" Beast Boy had answered holding the somewhat jiggling blob up to Starfire's face. "And the best part is, me and Cyborg filled it with candy. Want some?" Starfire backed away. "Uh, no thank you."

"It's your loss."

Cyborg walked over to Star. "Come on, you have to at least throw it, now that it hit you! Putty Tag!" At this signal, Beast Boy and Cyborg started running all over the room in order to escape she who was "It". Starfire threw the ball at Beast Boy, but he went into mouse mode, dodging it as it continued to bounce off of different walls.

"That thing is so cool!" Cyborg said, watching it. It bounced off of one wall and hit the door, which wasn't at all closed, so it ended up going down the hallway. "Serves your right." was all Raven said, returning to her book.

"Dude! Now _you _have to go get it because you threw it." The changling and robot gave Starfire a shameful eye and pointed to the door. Starfire sighed and flew out of the room

* * *

She headed down the hallway after the ball. It was very tricky and insidious, leading her in the strangest of places. And it had already taken her to the weight room twice! Even her flying wasn't that helpful. If she tried to catch the ball by holding out her arms, she would miss and accidentally flip her self over.

"This ball is really starting to bother me," she said tiredly. The ball hit a wall, but instead went straight through it. Seeing this, Starfire was star struck. "Oh my gosh the ball is in the wall but I cannot get it and Beast Boy and Cyborg are going to be very mad that I lost their candy ball of putty and-" Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and walked over to the wall. Pressing her hand against it, she tried to lean forward, and she fell right through it.

Starfire had started falling down a long flight of stairs that she had never even known existed. It turns out that the wall wasn't a wall, but a very dark space that was too dark to see. She grabbed the handrail at the side and abruptly stopped herself. She wondered what these stairs were doing here. Who else knew about them? She continued to fly down after the ball, which soon came into view. "You are not going to escape me this time" she said, gritting her teeth. She picked up speed, and after five seconds, smacked right into a door.

"What in the name of Haslong just happened?" she said as she got up, rubbing her head. Well, at least she got the putty. The door wasn't that tall at all, as if someone made it a little smaller than usual to keep it from standing out. It wasn't labeled at all. Wondering what could possibly be inside, Starfire turned the knob, which didn't even have a lock on it. When she saw what was inside, she dropped the silly putty and gasped.

* * *

There was a large grand piano in the center of the room. Warily looking around, she walked in and closed the door behind her. Starfire walked over to the piano. It was a polished, dark shade of black. The words _'Beloved Ivory' _were written in a gold script font above the keys. "It is so beautiful…" Starfire whispered, "But to whom does it belong?" She tentatively reached out and stroked the wood. It was so soft, and it had a delicate feature to it. It was like it belonged to her…like it _knew her. _She shuddered a bit at how quiet everything seemed and pulled her hand back. She had just realized how lonely and dark the room was. It did only have three candles lit, and on just one table in the corner.

Next, she stroked the little black piano stool. It was about two feet high and had two golden knobs on each of its sides. Starfire grabbed a hold of one and pulled it. Nothing seemed to have happened. She then tried to turn it. The stool elevated a little. Startled by this discovery, she turned it the other way, and it went down. Up and down, the stool went for about a minute, until Starfire realized how much noise her laughing was making. She stopped and looked around.

No one was there.

Without the little knobs to entertain her anymore, she truly felt alone, but also felt as if she was being watched. But who could be watching her? There were no spooky paintings of deceased composers in the room to stare her down, so what else was there? "It is the piano…" she thought in fear. "I feel like it is watching me." She wanted to back away, and tried to, but something was keeping her from leaving. Nothing physical, but it was like she didn't want to go and leave the beautiful instrument. Deciding that it was her only opinion, she walked back over to the stool and sat down, adjusting the knobs to the right height.

She let her fingers slide across the keys, without making a sound. They were of two different colors and sizes. Some were small and black, and most were big white ones. "They are too beautiful…" Starfire thought. She took a deep breath, straightened her posture, and spread out her fingers. She played her first note.

_Ahhh…_

She felt her heart beat faster. It was beautiful. That sound was so astonishing. The released note didn't go _Hmm _or _Ohh_, but to her it let out a sigh of release.

_Ahhh…_

Starfire pushed another key, played anther note, and let out another sigh. She felt like she was being hugged by the rich darkness around her; it was no longer frightening, but inviting and reassuring. As if the soft chimes were lifting every weight from her soul. She didn't know any songs, but she couldn't care less at that moment. She was enjoying herself, and felt that if anyone else were in the room then they would be enjoying it, too.

After thinking of this, Starfire remembered that she was in fact, all alone. She abruptly stopped playing and stood up. The room was dark to her once again. She stared at the piano, but this time felt content and knew that she was free to go. She walked over to the entrance, opened the door, and silently closed it behind her.

**So I hope that you liked that chapter, which is a lot longer than I had planned to amek it. The next few might be shorter . So R&R so that I can get great ideas for future chapters. Also, I now have to go and learn all this stuff about the piano so that I can make a well informed fanfic to prove that I wasn't up at 2 in the morning high on caffine. So press the little buttonn...go on...that's it...just a bit more...**


	2. Setting it Up

**Hey my duckies! So here's the second chapter. I'm gonna try to get a new one up each week so it'll go by quicker. I really liked the first one, but I need more reviews! So if you even bother to pick this page up from the "Just In" box, please make an effort to put in a short review. Thanks!**

Starfire walked into the living room, holding the ball of putty. Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the couch playing "Mega Monkeys 8". Robin sat at the computer, in the same exact spot that she had left him a while ago. What time was it now, anyway? She looked at the clock over the stove; it was ten minutes to 10:00.

The two turned around to see the 'holder of putty'. With accusing looks in their eyes, they put the game on pause (a very rare occasion) and slowly walked toward the girl. Beast Boy poked the ball of putty carefully, picked it up, and then held it up to his ear, shaking it to listen to the candy within. As he whispered with Cyborg, Starfire struggled to hear them, but to no avail. For some reason they were making her nervous, but over what? A ball of candy? The changeling finally spoke up.

"Dude, where were you?" Beast Boy cried. "We've been waiting for a whole thirty minutes, and that's much longer then it takes to play 'Bother the Raven.'" He pointed to the groggy girl in black reading a book that was dripping pink ooze all over the couch. Starfire really didn't want to know. "Well, at least the candy's safe," he said, pulling some out. Starfire gagged at the stench of salt-water taffy and over-used silly putty.

"I am sorry my friends for taking so long, but that is one very tricky ball. It was hard to catch, even with the power of flight." She walked out into the hallway and giggled to herself, giving the ball a silent 'thank you', and feeling like she owed it all of her joy. "That piano…"

Flying in twirls to her bedroom, Starfire opened the door and quickly shut it behind her. Flopping herself on the bed, she pulled out the diary under her pillow. Turning it to a fresh page, she took a pen from her pillow also and began to write.

_June 19, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is I, Starfire again. Today is a great day, for I have just made a most wondrous discovery. While chasing a ball filled with the candy down a flight of steps, I came upon a door (well, I actually slammed into it). It led me into a darkened room. I came upon a beautiful grand piano, with the words 'Beloved Ivory' on it in gold, but I have no idea as to whose piano it is. I have, therefore, discovered the love of music. I have not felt that light ever since Robin told me he loved me. Oh, but that does make me feel very bad. I do not want a piano to replace Robin. You cannot play Robin (like a piano) of course… well, actually, if you think about it, you would be able to 'play' Robin. Just like I heard the girls on the bus stop say! But that did have a different meaning than the term meaning to play the piano. If I were to 'play' Robin, then wouldn't I have to…no, no, I do not wish to scar myself for life in that manner. Where was I? Oh, yes… But the piano felt alive, as if it had been waiting for me all along. Now that I think of it, who had put that piano in the room? And who had lit the candles on the table? It has to be someone in the tower, but who? This is a most disturbing mystery, but I guess that I shall have to 'get to the bottom of it'. Oh, grumnax! Who could have been in that room before I was?_

Starfire closed the diary and put it back under the pillow along with the pen. Staring at the ceiling, she filled her head with the possible owners of the piano. Raven might have liked the dark and silent disposition of the room. Cyborg wouldn't have much to do down there, though. And Beast Boy could never go down there without feeling creeped-out. Just look how he was around Raven! Robin…he could very well be the owner of the piano. He would have enjoyed the privacy of such a lonely place, with nothing but the piano and romantic candlelights to keep him company. And knowing him, he might have the hidden talent of playing such a complex instrument. So in the end, Starfire had decided that Robin _was_ in fact, the owner of the piano, but should she tell him? Tell him that she knows that it's his and that she has found his little sanctuary… Well, she had only _guessed _that the piano was his, so there was a possibility (not a big one, though) that it could be someone else's.

"I think that this shall remain a secret. No one has to know about the piano…just me. So I shall learn to play, and after I know more about the origin that room, I will tell Robin. Yes, I will tell Robin all about it."

* * *

Starfire stood in front of the music shop, "Arbie's Notes". "Well, I do believe that this is the place…" She opened the door and walked inside as two shop bells alerted the clerk of her presence. Once inside, she saw shelves filled with instrumental music, and self-helps like "How to play the Trombone" and "Flutes for Flukes". She walked over to the section of books focused on pianos. "Hmm…this one does seem practical, but this one looks like it is more fun to use." While debating through books, a short man with small glasses (about in his late 40's) came over to her; he was obviously the clerk. 

"Hello, miss! I see that you are interested in the piano." He gestured his hand for the book she was holding, and Starfire handed it over. "Oh, no. You don't want this one. It seems much too complex. No offense, but by your curious disposition, I can tell that you are merely a beginner."

Starfire was startled by his good eyes, and confirmed so. "I am a beginner, and would very much like to play the piano!"

The man just looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. "I would like to show you something" he said.

Exhilarated, she followed him to a place near the back of the store. "This is where I keep all of the pianos. Go ahead, show me what you've got!" Starfire, nervous because she had never really played the piano in a professional way, pushed just one key. "That can't be it." The man said, "Go ahead! Don't be afraid, just give it what you've got!" Straightening her posture just like she did at the grand, and extending her fingers, she tried her best to play something meaningful.

_Ahh_

_Ahh_

_Ahh…_

The notes chimed in her ears once again. She was filled with a sense of joy, sadness, and contentment all at once. And she could have sworn that she felt herself shivering. The way that the keys slid under her fingers and held up her hands was…wonderful. It would have been perfect… if only any of the notes had had a melody.

The clerk spoke up. "Umm…I could see that you really enjoyed listening to the notes, there. But they don't make any sense. I can tell that you love the piano though. So, I'll get you some lessons a few days of the week for a cheap price. My son, Richard, would be happy to work with you. He's not here right now, but come by tomorrow, and you'll be tickling the ivories in no time. Okay?"

"I will agree to do so, but…what is the ivory of which I tickle?"

"Oh, my girl, you do have a lot to learn!" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Starfire walked up to the entrance, musing over her trip to the music store. She pushed open the door gleefully, and proceeded to skip into the living room. "Oh, I am so happy that I will be learning to play the piano! And I start tomorrow!" She plopped down on the couch- right on top of Robin.

"Uh, Star!" he said, "Can you…"

"Oh, I am so sorry, Robin!" She slid to the other side of him and gently grasped his arm, still blushing.

"What's up Starfire? You seem unusually happy."

Starfire, noticing the suspicion in his eyes, quickly made up a rather simple excuse. "Oh, the world is full of love and happiness! Can you not feel it?"

Robin looked at the evening news that was currently playing on the TV screen. _A gunman was brought down today after an attempt to rob this bank…_

"No, not really" he said. Starfire, choosing to ignore him, flew right out of the living room in a twirl of excitement. She went into her bedroom and pulled out the diary from under her pillow.

_**June 20, 2006**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have done it. I have found a wonderful store filled with wonderful people to teach me the ways of the piano. I do have to say that I was quite embarrassed at how badly I played in front of Mr.… It seems that I had never learned of his name! But I do think that he is the 'Arbie' that was displayed in the shop sign. Mr. Arbie…and his son. I wonder what the little Arbie (umm…Richard) is like? What if he happens to be a child prodigy that is but a mere eight years old and has mastered every song on the piano known to man and wears glasses with beanie cap! Oh, this anticipation is so annoying! Well, I guess that I shall have to wait for tomorrow's lesson to find out. Now where was I…oh yes. I was terribly embarrassed. And I thought that it had sounded good yesterday. I feel like such a fool. But there is no use complaining about it. Soon, I will be queen of the piano! _

Starfire closed the diary and put it under her pillow. She sat up straight, stretched her back, and headed off for the kitchen to get some 'congratulations' leftover pizza, skipping all the way.

**So how was it? I'll introduce Richard in the next chapter. Does he really wear the beanie cap? What about his glasses? Do they have dolphins on them by any chance? Who is to know! Find out in the next chapter of (dun dun…l dundun!) "She plays the Piano"!**


	3. Meeting Richard

**Hey people on the page! Thanks again for choosing this story, I'll try not to disappoint! I introduce Richard in this chapter, but not in great depth. And in reply to one of the reviews, I know that Robin is also named Richard, but that's not the same one here. I wanted to do that on purpose. Maybe some great idea for a conflict will present itself in the nearby future. But for now, just enjoy the story! **

**And so...**

Starfire woke up the next morning at 9:00 sharp. Tiredly, she wiped her eyes and pet Silkie, who was sleeping by her right arm, then got up and put on her boots. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her long hair and yawned widely. And then within the next moment, she remembered what today was. "PIANO LESSONS!" she screamed. She covered her mouth and looked around suspiciously as she giggled. "Oh, it seems as if no one has heard me." She continued to shriek in disgustingly girlish whispers.

She flew down to the kitchen to get some pancakes and bacon. No one ever thinks about it (except for Star), but that stuff would go great if you just put the bacon _inside_ the pancake before cooking it. It would be a bancake! When she entered the room, Robin was already cooking up breakfast. "Morning, Star!" he said.

"Oh, good morning Robin!" Before he got a chance to ask her why she was once again happier than usual, she said, "I am so excited for today! I get to give Silkie his weekly bath!" Saying nothing, Robin returned to the stove (Hmm, did he buy it? Starfire can't tell). About a minute later, he handed Starfire a plate with bacon, pancakes, and eggs on the side.

"Oh, thank you very much!" she said with great elation. He pulled his own plate up to the counter, and with one swift motion of his hand, made a heart out of syrup on her top pancake. She couldn't help but blush. "Umm, thank you again." She was getting all squishy inside.

They sat for five minutes chewing in silence, while taking quick glances at each other. Robin seemed curious today, and Starfire was just plain nervous. What if he found out about the piano in that dark corner of the hallway that no one else knew about? That demented hallway…oh, how the thought made her spine shiver and stretch with joy all at once. The dark corners that held the light of truth… Oh, the insufferable irony of it all! Then after all of this, Star finally came back down to earth. How long had she been out of it, anyway?

"Morning, dudes and dudettes! Today, I'm gonna beat Robin to the grill…well, never mind then." Beast Boy must have seen the pair at the counter. "Darn it" he said, walking over to the couch and plugging in his game station. Raven and Cyborg soon entered the room, arguing over something or other. Beast Boy just ignored the whole situation; he was totally absorbed in his game. Starfire soon finished up her breakfast and quickly dumped her dishes in the sink. It was currently 10:15 (what a way to kill time, eh?).

"I shall be stepping out now for a while. I am taking Silkie for his morning walk. We shall be back soon, though." She ran to her room, grabbed Silkie off of the bed, and shoved him into his collar. She went back to the kitchen to give Robin a kiss on the cheek, watch him blush from her kiss on the cheek, and run out after seeing him blush from her kiss on the cheek. And she just happened to be making great time.

* * *

Mr.…Arbie (is it?) had never set a time for the lessons that Starfire was supposedly having. But 10:30 wasn't too early a time to come, right? They should have been open by then, anyway. Just to make sure that she wasn't in fact, too early, she walked instead of flying and let Silkie sniff every tree on the way to the shop, which in truth creeped her out. But seriously, what on earth _was_ he looking for? It must be one of those mysterious that the human mind will never know, like why hamsters may eat their own young. But these thoughts didn't really help her out at all; in fact, they were a bit depressing. 

As they walked along, Starfire couldn't help but wonder about this 'Richard'. She really couldn't wait to meet him. Even if he was eight years old with a beanie cap and really dorky glasses, as long as he could play the piano she was happy.

"Oh, Silkie… I am very curious about who he is. But what is there to worry about? Am I so shallow and superficial that I am worrying about someone's _appearance_? Oh, I do fear that I have been in America for too long!" Silkie just stared at her with a "What-are- you-babbling-about-now" expression on his cute little mutated face. They picked up the pace just a bit as Starfire's curious disposition began to control her on. Before she knew it, they were practically running down the street.

"Just calm down, Starfire, and take your time" she coached herself. "Just put one foot in front of the other… okay…" She was really freaking out internally, no matter what she looked like on the outside. And just after ten more steps, she was at the store.

* * *

She warily pushed open the door. The little bells chimed once again, and she was soon standing at the clerk's desk. She saw a small silver bell on it, and pressed it multiple times to make a delicate _'ding' _sound. A hand reached out from her right and grabbed her hand to stop the infernal racket. As she looked, it had turned out to be Mr. Arbie. 

"Hello, my dear! I can tell that you were giving my new ringer a test drive for me." He smiled in a way that a nurturing grandfather would smile at his grandchildren, except for the fact that he was only in his late fortys. There was something inviting about him, and made her yearn for Galfore at the moment.

"Hello, Mr. Arbie, I am here for my first piano lesson!" She smiled from ear to ear.

"I know, so I had Richard wake up a little earlier. We live in the apartment above the shop, you see. He loves to sleep in on the weekends." Mr. Arbie went into a corner of the shop with the drums, picked up a big wooden stick, and banged a gong three times. Starfire instantly heard footsteps, a door open and slam shut, more footsteps descending a staircase, and saw a door slowly open a few feet away from her. There was a shadow…no, a boy…no, a teenager! He walked over to them while still rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Pops" he said with a yawn, and then noticing Starfire, he instantly looked at her with a puzzled eye. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't eight years old and there was no beanie cap in sight. He was, in fact, a teenager. And he was hot. He had brunette hair with little blond highlights. He was hot. He wore a red shirt that said, "Humans Share 98 Percent of Their DNA With Bananas, Get Over Yourself" and had on a pair of the most faded jeans that had ever existed. And most importantly, he was hot!!

Mr. Arbie made the introductions. "This, my girl, is my son Richard. He will be giving you piano lessons from now on." Starfire held out her hand and, hiding her shock, simply said "Hello, Richard! I do look forward to our playing the piano together!"

Maybe appearances _were_ important…


	4. First Session

****

Hey kiddies! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted up, but (1) it took forever to write and (2) school was getting in the way (and still is). And... I kinda thought that I had already posted it... gomenasai! So I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and the next one might be rather short just so that I don't have to wait forever to get this posted up again. So here you go...

Chapter 4

Richard tentatively reached out for Starfire's hand. "It's nice to meet you…" he said with a strange glisten in his eye. Starfire could not identify what the look had meant. After he let go of her hand and his father had gone back to work, Richard walked Starfire over to a door in the corner of the store. It seemed to be so isolated that no other customer probably realized that it was there. On the way, he tripped on the carpet from not paying attention to where he was going. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Starfire ever since he had first seen her. The poor girl didn't seem to notice.

"This is the crowning achievement of my family's entire musical career" Richard said. He slowly opened the door, inch by inch. Starfire stared in amazement as the crack got wider, and wider, and then... The glow in her eyes immediately disappeared. There was nothing to be excited about. The room beyond the door was small, and looked cramped. There was one window, which probably provided all of the oxygen needed to play on the piano. In fact, the piano appeared, and most likely was, old and dilapidated. Starfire wondered how many people this thing had injured, for it must have splinters in it waiting to attack the unwary.

"Here we are; old Rusty" he said. "Ain't she a beauty?" Starfire looked at it for a second, puzzled. "Well," she answered, "I do not know a lot about pianos at all, so I do not think that I am justified to say anything about it's present condition..."

"You can just say it's a wooden dump. I honestly don't know why the old man keeps this thing around. It's just a musical death trap, if you ask me." Starfire giggled at this and was thankful that he had said what she was too afraid to. "How whimsical, Richard!"

"Please; call me Rick. Its not that I don't like Richard, but it gets too formal sometimes."

Starfire walked over to the old piano and sat on the just as equally worn out stool. As she touched the knobs to adjust them, Richard stopped her. "They don't work anymore. I don't know what happened, but they're good as dead." Starfire, disappointed, decided to lift the seat instead to see if anything would happen. And indeed, it lifted up to reveal a stack of sheet music inside! Star quickly fingered through them as Richard informed her of what songs she had come upon. "That one's Silent Night, and that's Chopsticks; we'll get to those soon..." She turned back to the piano. Richard put a chair next to the stool and took his seat. "Now, show me what you've got!" he said enthusiastically.

Class was in session.

Star nervously fingered the keys without making a sound. How could she play any of her so-called 'music' in front of him?! He'd think her a fool to even try with her lack of talent. She accidentally pressed a key down.

"Well, that was a good warm-up" Rick said, "Now we'll start the real lesson." Starfire was dumbfounded; he was nothing like his father. His nonchalant manner was very calming to her and she couldn't help but loose some of her tension;but not all of it.

"We'll start with the basics." He pointed to the piano keys. "These are white, and these are black. Now, the dude who made them like that wasn't going for a new fashion statement." Starfire giggled. "The white ones are used most of the time. They range from A to G. Go on, try it !" He gave Starfire a look of encouragement and then she knew that it was all right. She touched a key, and then pressed it softly. A clear _Ahh_ rose from it. "Now that," Rick stated, "is _A._ One of my favorite notes on the entire board. But onto the black ones, now. These are used less often than the white, but they are still used frequently. They're flats and sharps used to increase the quality of a note. Press the one right next to the _A._" Starfire did as told, and a strange, sour note rang.

"Rick, this note does not appeal to me much. Why does it sound so... unpleasant?" He answered, "Well, I think that it sounds wonderful. Every note on the piano does. But different people do have different tastes." Starfire pondered this for a second, and then pressed the note again. She still didn't hear what was so great about it, but maybe it would come to her later.

As the lesson progressed, it got darker outside and the customers in the store diluted. Starfire had been pressing keys all afternoon, discovering which notes were which and how many keys a piano held. There were eighty-eight all in a neat, strangely organized row. Going through a lesson so slowly annoyed Starfire and made her feel childish and insignificant. Why couldn't she just understand the material already? Playing the piano didn't seem hard at all. Why, if she could just get the chance to spread out her fingers again and play like she had two days before...

"Ok, class is over!"

Starfire jumped out of her daydream after hearing Richard exclaim this. She looked up from the piano for the first time in a while and saw from a clock on the wall that it had been about two hours since they'd started the lesson. And now the long, slightly boring introduction to music was over.

"I thank you, Rick, for all that you have done for me. How much do I owe you for the first lesson?" Starfire hoped that it would be a cheap price as his father had told her the day before. She didn't want to have to ask Robin for money because he'd want to know why and everything would be ruined...

"Don't worry about it. This one was on the house. But if the old man asks..." he said, pointing to the clerk's desk, " just say that it was ten bucks. He hates to loose profits." Starfire thanked him again and walked over to the store's section of sheet music. She looked at the pictures of grand pianos on all of the covers, and thought to herself: _One day, I will be able to understand such a complex wonder..._

She walked out of the store, leaving the doorway bells ringing after her.

****

Hey again! So I hope that this satisfied everyone, and look forward to the next chapter! It should have some Starfire and piano quality time stuff in it (I hope). Or maybe it'll be just about Richard for once, who knows? Tell me what you'd like in your reviews! And you all have been doing very well with reviews, so press the purple button!

You'll get a cookie...


End file.
